Golem Core
Description A Golem Core is a piece of forgeable material in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. It is described as "An Earth Elemental's heart". It is found in various areas after the Great Western Sea is accessed, such as in Loho, and it can also be dropped rarely from a Bombander in Anemos Sanctum (fell it with Mercury Djinn to increase drop rate by four times). Being an Artifact, it can be sold and later repurchased. It can be bought for 1500 coins and sold for 1125 coins. It can be forged into the following quite powerful equipment: Forgeable Items Chronos Mail *'Class': Armor *'Defense': 47 *'Maximum HP': +20 *'Buying Price': 13100 coins *'Selling Price': 9825 coins *'Forging Chance': 30%. Gaia's Axe *'Class': Axe *'Attack': 163 *'Unleash: 'Mother Earth, ''which converts to Venus damage, adds 56 attack points, and has a chance to put the target to sleep *'Buying Price': 16400 coins *'Selling Price': 12300 coins *'Forging Chance': 15%. 'Huge Sword' *'Class': Long Sword *'Attack': 155 *'Unleash: Heavy Divide, ''which converts to Venus damage, adds 60 attack points, and cuts enemy defense by 25% *'Buying Price: 14000 coins *'Selling Price': 10500 coins *'Forging Chance': 15%. Titan Gloves *'Class': Glove *'Defense': 43 *'Maximum HP': +30 *'Buying Price': 8100 coins *'Selling Price': 6075 coins *'Forging Chance': 25%. Tungsten Mace *'Class': Mace *'Attack': 159 *'Unleash: 'Hammersphere, which converts to Venus damage, adds 51 attack points, and may lower the target’s defense down to 50%. *'Buying Price': 14700 coins *'Selling Price': 11025 coins *'Forging Chance': 15%. Analysis Golem Core weapons are strong, though ideally you would have even better weapons than those by the endgame. The Chronos Mail and Titan Gloves are often worn for their strong defense ratings and good HP increases, though again, there are better endgame alternatives. Because Golem Cores give extra HP, they are ideal equipment to highten that stat in minimum level games. Look at Hard Mode for more information. Random Number Generator methods Here is the RNG method for how to get the Golem Core. Golem Core can be dropped by Bombanders in Anemos Inner Sanctum. Standard rules apply. Party order: Felix, Jenna, Sheba and Piers. Order of attack: Sheba, Jenna, Felix and Piers. Save the game anywhere in Anemos Inner Sanctum, turn off the Game Boy through and reconnect it. Stay runarounds site. You must first find a Bombander and another monster, if you do not find a Bombander, turn off and turn on the Game Boy again and keep trying until you find one. Round 1 Sheba casts Shine Plasma! Large arrow: Bombander Jenna casts Aura! Felix casts Mother Gaia! Large arrow: Bombander Piers casts Glacier! Large arrow: Other Enemy Round 2 In the second round, put Jenna and Sheba to defend. Felix attacks! Large arrow: Other enemy You felled other enemy! Piers unleashes Gel! Large arrow: Bombander You felled Bomband! You will receive the Golem Core. Trivia * While Golem Cores do not appear in Dark Dawn, the two pieces of defensive equipment, Chronos Mail and Titan Gloves, both appear as randomly dropped items. Category:Artifacts Category:Items dropped by slain enemies * Category:Random Number Generator methods